Too Close To See
by Majorelle
Summary: First comes blindness, then comes poles—wait, isn't it first comes love? Pfft, nah, that's not easy enough for May, and neither is being blind for some unknown reason; but for Drew it might be. /Contestshipping Oneshot/ MayxDrew —Birthday Fic for maycontestdrew.


**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Too Close To See**_

Waking up bright and early to a new day, her eyes slugged from opening. However, as they opened, they couldn't seem to focus. She had not known why or how but everything was blurry. This was odd. She was never one to have problems with eyesight, Max was. The brunette stumbled out of bed and uneasily made her way to the door. Opening it she walked down the hallway, still unable to see. Now came the tricky part: the stairs. The teen could not see the steps and even though she had a hold of the rail, her heel slipped on the tip of the first stair.

_bumble-da-bumble-dum-!_

She tumbled completely down the stairs, of course, hurting herself. The poor girl was in pain but ignored it laying at the bottom of the stairs wondering why she still could not see.

"May!" her mother came calling, she had heard a crashing noise and found her own daughter at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing? Why'd you fall down the stairs?"

May shook her head to snap herself out while her mother helped her up.

"Umm… haha, nothing really just tripped running down the stairs, you know me! Super clumsy!" she halfheartedly laughed.

"Ah-huh…" her mother acknowledged suspiciously. Caroline helped May into the kitchen where she sat May down at the table and continued making breakfast.

"Oh, will you call Max down please? Breakfast is almost ready."

May nodded and exited her seat from the table. Caroline observed her daughter struggle to not look like she was blind and go to the foot of the stairs to call her brother. May's face was red from fluster and she stifled a call for her sibling.

"M-Max! Breakfast is ready!"

_"Okay! Be down in a few," _he yelled faintly from his room.

She then hesitantly felt her way back to her seat, where her mother kept an eye on her.

"Maaay…" Caroline started. May tensed. "Is there something wrong today? You seem very off."

"N-No, I'm positive I'm fine, just getting off with a rocky start!" May waved, her complexion becoming clammy.

"Well if you say so…" her mother muttered unsurely.

"Aaa! What time is it?!" May cried in realization.

"9:00, why?"

"Aaa! I gotta go! They're having a special on berries today only until noon!" May carefully, yet quickly hurried out of her seat and rushed feeling her way to the front door where she put on her shoes and flew out the door.

Her mother was evidently worried. She knew it; May knew it. That she just went out in public—

Blind.

As blind as a Zubat.

* * *

About only four minutes after leaving home, May was flustered and upset and running into pole after pole. Feeling her way around in the open was hard and she tried doing it discreetly to make sure no one would ask if she was alright. However, there was one person who would stop to ask, and she could not prevent this.

Her face finally hitting a big, black pole on a private, deserted street, which was called NeverSee Avenue, she stopped as her back slid down the pole and her bum eventually sitting on the ground. May was so disgruntled and ruffled with herself. Why couldn't she see?! _Why?! _was her only thought. She sighed and kicked her heel up into the air for it to land on the terrain, which plumed a dust cloud of dirt.

First came blindness.

Then came face-to-pole.

Now came unexpected steps.

May rose her head and looked in the direction of the footsteps. She obviously couldn't see who it was since it was so blurry.

"Who's there?-!" May asked quite on alert.

"Oh calm down, September," the voice said rather arrogantly.

May's lips pursed instantaneously.

"Lost little Skiploom are we?" he poked.

"N—"

"—And don't say no," he interjected. "I can tell from the looks of you, you're as lost as a trainer without Flash."

"And? I can help myself, I don't need your criticism, Drew!" May hopped up unsteadily and wobbled on her feet a bit, then took a few steps away from Drew in the opposite direction. She then turned around and stuck her tongue out.

Drew snorted. "Uh May," he called. "I'm over here."

She had stuck her tongue out at the post across the street, not Drew. May balled her fists and her cheeks puffed in embarrassment. She reluctantly turned away, "Hmph-! Whateve-"

She hit her face against a fence off to the side.

_You are honestly a lost cause, _he thought with a smirk. May's shoulders started to shudder with anger and she blindly stomped away, not caring she didn't say goodbye to the Green Grape. Drew sighed, he might as well keep an eye on her. Not because he was worried or anything, no, he solely wanted to do this out of amusement, right?

/.\

She bumped, fell, and tripped. Oh, and don't forget face planted against various objects. Drew kept distance, but after a while he became bored. All she was doing was shopping for berries, and she seemed to have that under control. So, he left.

However, as May started coming back home with her items, she finally lost it. She threw her bags to the ground and started crying from the frustration. This was too hard! She didn't know how blind people lived like this! May gained a new respect for them, but all she wanted to do now was see again. She found a small alley way, and sat there with her tears coming down. There was no way she was going to be able to find her way back home, and everything was too fuzzy. Her head hurt and her body felt fidgety.

May sniffled for maybe about the sixth time before she heard someone come forward. They had a cool, small, soft, wet towel with them. They started to gently clean off her tears as they came closer she realize it was a boy. She inhaled and gave a small smile. She thought his scent was pleasant. Her body was feeling more and more at ease, that being the case she stopped crying.

She turned her head to the boy, "Thank you, thank you so very much," she smiled at him. He came closer, _a lot _more closer, and May did not seem to mind. His hand cradled her chin and he planted a small kiss on her lips. Afterwards, he stood up and slowly walked away, but not before putting something light on her lap.

After he had gone, her vision started to come back. She didn't know how or why, but it was coming back. She could start making out objects, and see details… and see the thing the anonymous boy left on her lap. May blinked a few times more, her eyes refocusing. She picked up the item her admirer left.

In her delicate hands, they cradled a red rose.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End**_

* * *

**a/n: ***clears throat hoarsely* **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST LAUNA!_** I LOVE YOU MY DEAR LAU, MISS, _MISS_ MODEL! XD IN CASE ANY OF YOU AWESOME CLUCKS ARE WONDERIN THIS FIC IT DEDICATED TO ONE OF MY DEAREST BESTIES ON THE FANFICTION PLANET, MAYCONTESTDREW. AND YOU SHOULD ALL CHECK HER OUT BECAUSE SHE'S SO FABULOUS AND MY ONE DIRECTION BUDDY AND MY ALL-CAPS BUDDY.

Once again, **Happy Birthday, Launa! **:) I hope you have a great birthday buddy!

Oh right, hey guys, remember when I used to write Contestshipping xD Yeah, good times, good times. School is so fucking annoying though. =3= And haha, yeah, what's that I hear? Oneshot Wonderland is callin' mah name! XD I need to get back to updating oh my GOD.

**Nope, I don't own Pokemon. :c**


End file.
